DESCRIPTION: This is a proposal for the continuation of a training grant, the primary purpose of which is to provide stipends for five predoctoral and three postdoctoral fellows who will be broadly and intensively trained to conduct research on the neurochemical and behavioral effects of ethanol. The training program will promote and support collaborative research. Neurochemical research training programs will include ethanol's effects on 1) electrophysiology and neurochemistry of sodium, calcium and other ion channels (Bittner, Leslie), 2) signaling mechanisms with emphasis on phosphorylation, cyclic AMP, cyclic GMP and polyphosphoinositide systems (Gonzales, Leslie), 3) release and turnover of acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine and other neurotransmitters (Leslie, Wilcox, Erickson, and Abell), 4) neurotransmitter receptor interactions (Leslie, Randall, Wilcox) and neurotransmitter degrading enzymes (Wilcox, Abell), 5) neurochemistry associated with aging (Randall, Wilcox, Schallert, Erickson, Abell, and Leslie), and 6) receptors and neuronal enzymes and proteins using molecular biology techniques (Abell, Leslie, Wilcox, and Wong). Research on the behavioral effects of ethanol will include its influence on motor skills and reaction times in young and old animals (Schallert and Wilcox) and recovery of function subsequent to brain lesioning in young and old animals (Schallert, Leslie, Wilcox). We are also fortunate to have expertise to train students in psychosocial aspects of alcohol research (Kim Fromme). Postdoctoral fellows will choose an area of interest at the onset of their training. Predoctoral graduate training will begin with a required rotation through the laboratory of each faculty member prior to choosing an advisor for dissertation research. Predoctoral students will be required to complete a series of core course requirements covering ethanol's actions on the central nervous system. In addition, students will be required to complete required coursework in the areas of scientific ethics, experimental design and statistical analysis. A key aspect of our training efforts has been our focus on minority recruitment and training. We feel that we been quite successful in this area and will continue to have minority recruitment and training as a primary focus during the next award period. The training faculty included in this application have an excellent history of collaboration and sharing of laboratory space and equipment. The research laboratories are well equipped with the latest instrumentation for neurochemical and behavioral testing.